


Stargazing

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [25]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Oh god it's been awhile I'm sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: This was a request based off of the postcard you can recieve from Muriel at The Fields, that references the area as a good stargazing spot.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wanna give a bit of info before this fic actually starts. I looked up constellations that were related to different Tarot cards, and used some very vaguely in this fic, without realy specifying which constellations they were. The reason is because I'm unsure if the world of the Arcana would have named their constellations the same as we did, or if they even have the same stars that we do. So, I opted for the easiest choice and just kept it ambiguous. The constellations I was kind of referencing were Orion for The Fool, and Boötes and Virgo for The Hermit, because both came up when I was researching it and I didn't know which one was correct.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” You asked questioningly, hands buried deep in your jacket pockets. “I could carry something…”

 

“No, I’ve got it.” Muriel reassured. “And, we’re almost there anyways.” Muriel said, trailing just a bit ahead of you through the wheat field. You resigned, but made up your mind that you’d definitely convince him to allow you to carry something home.

 

Muriel led you through the wheat, until breaking out into a small area that had been cleared, seemingly recently. Muriel set down the two baskets he’d brought, opening one, pulling from it a large fur pelt, and laying them on the ground. In the other, he brought some pillows, and a quilt he had made for you out of soft animal hides and cotton fabric. After laying everything out, Muriel smiled at you, and pat the pelt beside him. “Sit.” He requested.

 

You removed your boots, sitting yourself down beside him. Muriel draped the quilt over your shoulders, pulling it around to your front to make sure none of your skin was exposed to the cool dusk air. “It’s almost time.” Muriel said, putting a pillow down behind you, and the other behind him. You took the hint, laying down, prompting Muriel to follow suit.

 

You looked up at the clear sky. The sun was dipped below your view, but it’s light was still just enough to null any stars lights from view. But it wouldn’t be long. You could already see the moon.

 

Muriel spent the last few minutes of the sunset laying on his side curled around you, idly running his hands through your hair. His presence was a comfort as the dusk turned to pure darkness, and the stars slowly lit up the sky.

 

You turned your eyes up to the sky once again, awed by the sheer number of stars. It’s not as if you’d never seen the night sky before, but you’d never spent much time admiring it, and never from this place. “It’s beautiful.” You managed, eyes drifting across the dotted sky.

 

“Mm.” Muriel hummed as he rolled into his prior position on his back, turning his attention to the sky as well. You spent a few minutes with Muriel in complete silence, just admiring the beautiful display that the universe had to offer.

 

Muriel’s hand found yours after a few minutes, slowly clasping his large hand around your smaller one, and gently stroking his rough thumb against your knuckles. “...do you see any constellations you recognize?” Muriel asked. You had to think about it.

 

“I… I never really looked at the stars much as a kid.” You admitted. “I don’t really know the names of them. But, I know some constellations are associated with the Tarot cards.” Muriel nodded, searching the sky for a moment, before pointing out a relatively bright star.

 

“You see that star? It’s part of the constellation associated with The Hermit. It’s the brightest one in the constellation, so it’s the easiest way to find it.” Muriel explained where the rest of the stars were, until you could properly identify the constellation from the mirrads of other stars. “And that one?” Muriel moved a bit, pointing out another cluster of stars. “That one is closely related with The Fool card.” Muriel once again pointed out the individual stars making up the shape of the constellation. After Muriel’s explanation, you chuckled softly.

 

“You know a lot about constellations, don’t you?” In the darkness, you couldn’t really tell if Muriel was blushing, but you were willing to bet he was. “It’s not a bad thing- it’s actually very interesting! I’m just surprised.” You clarified. Muriel took a minute before responding.

 

“... I didn’t have much else to do growing up. Looking at stars was one of the few joys I got at night, when I was alone.” You smiled at that, kissing Muriel’s cheek, and then settling back again.

 

“Alright, tell me more.” Muriel hesitated, but then went on to explain each constellation he could point out in the sky. It was all very interesting, but you were more excited by Muriel’s enthusiasm at the subject. He went for hours, sharing his knowledge with you, before noticing your yawns and telling you to get some rest.

 

The next morning you and Muriel packed up to go home, and you convinced him to allow you to carry one of the baskets.


End file.
